


Rejeição

by raykkenoha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abraços, Collab, Conversas sobre ex, Dormindo de conchinha, Fluff, Gen, Oliveira23
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykkenoha/pseuds/raykkenoha
Summary: Catarina e Camila são colegas de trabalho que estavam a caminho de um casamento quando o rádio anunciou que estradas seriam interditadas e elas tiveram que ficar de quarentena na Pousada Oliveira, juntas.[Essa fic faz parte daCollab #Oliveira23!!! Vejam as outras lá!]
Kudos: 1





	Rejeição

Camila não gostava de atrasos.

Catarina sabia disso, claro que sabia, mas algumas coisas eram simplesmente inevitáveis.

Ela tinha tentado fazer tudo certinho: acordou cedo, limpou a casa, levou o gato para casa da sua mãe e foi de carro buscar Camila.

O problema foi que enquanto ela tentava colocar Samuel na sua caixa de transporte, ele, bastante irritado e traumatizado por conta da última visita ao veterinário, resolveu derrubar a caixa de areia e o pote de ração que Catarina ia colocar na bolsa para levar até sua mãe. Então, depois de limpar toda a sala  _ novamente _ e finalmente enfiar Samuel na maldita caixa, Catarina o deixou na sua mãe e, com quase trinta minutos de ,atraso, finalmente foi buscar Camila.

Camila a esperava na frente do seu edifício, estava usando um vestido florido em tons tropicais, o cabelo rosa estava preso em um coque supostamente desleixado, mas que devia ter sido feito com o maior cuidado. Esse look era um tremendo contraste com o seu cenho franzido e os braços cruzados.

“Pensei que você não viria nunca,” Camila comentou assim que Catarina parou o carro.

“Desculpa, meu gato fez um fuzuê pra sair de casa,”Catarina disse, ajudando Camila a colocar a mala nos bancos de trás. 

Essa meia-hora de atraso não devia ser um problema tão grande, elas estavam saindo antes das dez e tinham muitas horas de viagem pela frente até chegarem em Macaé. Dava para repor esse tempo na estrada sem problema algum.

Catarina pegou a BR-452 e ligou o rádio.

“Não tem bluetooth?” Camila perguntou. 

“Não, e o cabo que conecta no celular quebrou.” 

Ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes, Camila mudou as estações de rádio várias vezes até deixar na que estava tocando um pop de 2010. 

“Você acha que as noivas já tão lá?” Camila perguntou.

“Sim, elas iam passar a semana lá.” Catarina respondeu. “Acho que o resto do pessoal chega hoje a noite ou amanhã.”

“Hmm”

Camila estava quieta e pensativa, mais que o normal. Catarina sabia que Camila não estava muito animada com a perspectiva de passar um fim de semana em Macaé vendo sua ex-namorada se casando com outra mulher. Ela podia ter simplesmente dito não quando recebeu o convite, mas, considerando o quão orgulhosa Camila conseguia ser, Catarina sabia que ela não negaria nunca. 

.

Depois de quase quatro horas na estrada praticamente deserta, elas ouviram um anúncio assustador no rádio, algo sobre risco biológico e quarentena. Segundo o anúncio as estradas de todo país iam ser interditadas em algumas horas.

“Será que dá tempo de voltar para casa?” Catarina perguntou, parando o carro e tentando ver onde estavam no mapa.

Ainda estavam muito longe de Macaé, e bem longe de casa também, os avisos no mapa sobre as interdições estavam surgindo rapidamente.

Catarina recebeu uma ligação.

“Oi, Cat, onde vocês tão?” Ju perguntou, parecia preocupada.

“No meio da estrada, acabamos de ouvir o anúncio na rádio, o que a gente faz?”

“Ai, Cat, não sei,” Ju respondeu, voz embargada, “eu acho que a gente vai ter que adiar o casamento, fecharam os aeroportos e as estradas, acho que a gente nem vai conseguir voltar tão cedo”

“Puta que pariu,” Camila murmurou, aparentemente tinha ouvido tudo.

“Poxa, Ju, mas você e a Gabi tão bem?” Catarina perguntou.

“Sim, sim, a gente tá no hotel, o vôo da minha irmã ia chegar no Galeão em algumas horas, mas não sei como tá a situação no Rio e nem sei se tem como ela vir pra cá,” Ju estava claramente estressada, “e o que vocês vão fazer aí? Dá pra voltarem pra casa?”

“Não sei…” Catarina respondeu, “vamos ver aqui e depois te mando uma mensagem, ok?”

“Ok, se cuidem”

“Vocês também, tchau”

Camila estava olhando seu celular com uma expressão irritada.

“Aparentemente as estradas perto de casa já estão bloqueadas, e o lugar mais próximo pra gente ir é uma pousada a uns 10km daqui”

“Puta merda,” Catarina respirou fundo. “Mostra as direções da pousada, lá a gente pode tentar ver mais notícias e decidir o que fazer”

Camila grunhiu em resposta e fez isso.

.

A pousada era um lugar antigo, numa vibe bem anos 80, mas era bem aconchegante.

Clara Oliveira, filha dos donos, as atendeu. Curiosamente, um dos poucos quartos disponíveis era chamado “Rejeição”, Camila fez uma cara feia e Catarina não gostou muito do nome também, mas o quarto tinha duas camas grandes, uma janela que trazia iluminação boa e uma televisão.

Assim que entraram no quarto Camila se jogou na cama, colocou o celular para carregar e colocou fones de ouvido. Catarina agradeceu Clara e tentou puxar assunto, mas a moça tinha outros hóspedes para atender e logo se despediu.

Sem nada para fazer, Catarina ligou para seus pais e perguntou como estavam.

“Tamo bem,” a mãe dela respondeu, “a sua avó tá estressada, você sabe como é, ela não gosta muito de gato e agora com tudo isso teve que adiar a viagem dela pra casa da sua tia...” 

“Vixe, mãe, cuidado aí”

“Você também!” sua mãe respondeu, “você tá aí com aquela menina ainda? O casamento vai ser cancelado mesmo?”

Catarina olhou de relance para Camila, ela ainda estava mexendo furiosamente no celular.

“Sim, parece que sim, tô bem triste pela Ju e a Gabi, elas planejaram isso ano passado inteiro…”

“Poxa, minha filha, que pena”

“É…”

.

Quanto mais notícias Catarina lia, menos certeza ela tinha de que logo logo estaria de volta em casa abraçando Samuel enquanto tomava uma taça de vinho.

Tudo parecia um caos, as estradas, os hospitais, a política num geral. Além disso, ela tinha que lidar com Camila bufando de cinco em cinco minutos enquanto tomavam café da manhã na cozinha da pousada. Catarina até tentou conversar com alguns outros hóspedes, mas todos estavam focados nos seus próprios dramas.

Catarina resolveu passar um tempo sentada no pátio da pousada antes de voltar ao quarto. Quando voltou Camila estava do mesmo jeito que a noite anterior, deitada encarando o celular.

“Como tá a sua família?”

“Hã?” Camila franziu o cenho e tirou um dos fones.

“A tua família tá bem?”

“Ah, sim, acho que sim,” Camila respondeu, voltando o olhar à tela do celular.

Catarina respirou fundo.

“A minha tá bem também,” comentou, “ninguém tá entendendo nada do que tá acontecendo, mas tão tentando seguir as orientações da OMS pelo menos”

“Hum,”

“E o casamento obviamente foi adiado, mas Ju e Gabi vão ter ficar lá até esse negócio acabar,” Catarina suspirou. “E pelo visto a gente vai ter que ficar aqui por um tempo também, tem uma janela biológica ou algo assim que a gente tem que passar até liberarem as estradas novamente, não entendi direito”

“Droga,” Camila comentou, finalmente prestando atenção na conversa. “No próximo fim de semana eu tinha um trampo numa balada universitária, mas tá tudo sendo cancelado”

“Que merda, mas deram alguma previsão de quando fariam a balada de novo?”

“Não, ninguém tem previsão de nada,” Camila milagrosamente deixou o celular de lado e focou unicamente em Catarina. “O casamento cancelado é uma merda também, apesar de tudo eu queria conhecer Macaé, sinto saudades de praia”

Catarina a encarou com surpresa.

“Sério? Achei que você nem tava a fim de ir”

“De início eu não tava mesmo,” admitiu, depois continuou numa voz mais fraca, “mas já aceitei que a Gabriela tá muito melhor sem mim”

“Não era pra ser,” Catarina deu de ombros. “Acontece.”

Camila revirou os olhos.

“Obviamente não era pra ser, o corpo mal esfriou e a Juliana foi pra cima dela”

Catarina abriu a boca para defender a amiga, mas Camila ergueu os braços.

“Não tô falando que ela tá errada, ela mal me conhecia, mas foi muito rápido e quando eu vi as primeiras fotos delas juntas eu queria estrangular ela, as duas na verdade.”

Catarina riu.

“Até um tempo atrás eu achava que você queria estrangular todo mundo, não sei como você ainda não me matou no escritório”

“Provavelmente porque a minha sala fica longe da tua,” Camila comentou, mas sorria. “Nas primeiras semanas que você saía para almoçar com a Juliana parte de mim torcia que era porque vocês tavam tendo um caso”

Catarina gargalhou.

“Nossa, não, Deus me livre,” ela balançou a cabeça, “eu e Ju namoramos no ensino médio e foi um desastre total”

Camila arqueou a sobrancelha.

“Sério? Vocês namoraram?”

Catarina fez que sim com a cabeça.

“Porque foi um desastre?”

“Nós éramos muito novas e bobas, qualquer coisinha era um drama, depois de um tempo melhorou, mas a gente queria ficar com outras pessoas e acabamos decidindo continuar só amigas,” Catarina contou, “mas a nossa pior briga foi quando a gente marcou um date no cinema e ela comprou os ingressos pra Amanhecer parte dois, e eu não queria ver esse filme, nem tinha visto os outros, então fiquei o filme inteiro tentando atiçar ela na sala do cinema.”

Camila riu.

“Ela tava de vestido?”

Catarina lambeu os lábios e deu de ombros, Camila riu novamente.

“Até hoje se eu falo desse filme ela fica puta.”

“Nossa, eu nunca ia imaginar.”

Catarina ficou surpresa com o quão contagiante era o sorriso de Camila, talvez fosse porque ela não sorria com tanta frequência, ou porque ela tinha covinhas e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam.

.

Era o sétimo dia que Catarina estava na pousada e o humor de Camila estava indo de mal a pior. Nos últimos dias, após a conversa sobre Ju e Gabi, elas haviam chegado a um tipo de trégua, conversavam um pouco após acordarem e antes de irem dormir. No entanto, nesse fatídico dia, Camila não quis conversar pela manhã, e pareceu emburrada o dia todo.

Catarina não entendeu nada, até que, quando voltou para o quarto a noite, abriu o instagram e viu o último post de Gabi. Inicialmente ela não fez a conexão, apenas curtiu a foto e leu o textinho fofo celebrando o tempo que elas estavam juntas e as inúmeras palavras de amor ao lado da data de início do relacionamento, exatos dois anos atrás.

Camila não estaria chateada por conta disso, estaria?

Catarina ergueu os olhos para Camila, que acabava de sair do banho, sua pele estava levemente avermelhada e úmida por conta do vapor do chuveiro, suas madeixas rosas caindo no seu ombro direito e seu rosto emburrado e olhos avermelhados.

“Cê tá bem?” Catarina perguntou.

Camila a ignorou, colocando um vestido por cima da toalha antes de tirá-la para secar o cabelo.

“Não tem problema se cê não estiver bem,” Catarina falou, voltando o olhar para o celular enquanto ouvia Camila mexendo nas coisas para fingir estar ocupada. “Algumas coisas mexem com a gente mesmo sem querer, acontece”

Camila respirou fundo.

“Não foi nada demais,” Camila falou, “é só que, eu li o texto e vi aquela data e lembrei que, puta que pariu, a Gabi terminou comigo na primeira semana do ano, praticamente, e naquela data eu provavelmente tava me entupindo de chocolate e filme ruim enquanto ela…”

Catarina levantou e a abraçou, Camila resistiu um pouco, mas depois a abraçou de volta. Depois de um tempo Catarina a puxou consigo para a cama e deitaram-se juntas.

“Isso é meio estranho,” Camila comentou, se aconchegando mais em Catarina.

“Se você quiser eu volto pra minha cama,” Catarina disse, mas não moveu um dedo para sair dali.

“Eu sei que ela merece ser feliz, eu entendo isso,” Camila murmurou, ignorando a oferta de Catarina completamente, “mas ainda é difícil lidar e é difícil parar de me perguntar o que eu fiz de errado.”

“Você não fez nada de errado, só não era pra ser.”

“Sim, sim, eu sei,” Camila bufou, “mas quando que as coisas vão  _ ser _ pra mim?”

Catarina não sabia o que responder.

“Me disseram que é questão de tempo, me disseram que eu tinha que me jogar no mundo e ir pra baladas ou procurar alguém no tinder, mas nada disso adiantou de nada, e eu levei vários foras”

“Sério?  _ Você _ levou foras?” Catarina perguntou, se ajeitando na cama para olhar nos olhos de Camila. “Eu não acredito nisso.”

“Sim!  _ Vários! _ ” Camila respondeu indignada, mas estava sorrindo. Catarina arqueou uma sobrancelha. “Não sei conversar no tinder”

Catarina riu.

“Ok, isso eu acredito.” 

Camila bufou, mas continuava sorrindo e Catarina novamente não conseguia parar de sorrir de volta. 

“Não é porque eu duvido da sua capacidade de flertar no tinder,” Catarina falou, “é só que eu duvido que alguém deu um fora pra esse sorriso”

O sorriso de Camila aumentou e suas bochechas coraram.

“Aff, para”

“Tô falando sério!” 

Camila revirou os olhos e se aconchegou mais no abraço de Catarina.

“Boa noite Catarina,” Camila sussurrou, “obrigada.”

Catarina sorriu antes de desligar as luzes e cair no sono.

**Author's Note:**

> Sei que foi curtinha e rápida, mas espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Kudos e comentários são sempre bem vindos, falem comigo no [twitter](https://twitter.com/bunnila) e olhem os outros trabalhos maravilhosos da collab [#Oliveira23](https://twitter.com/mazoqist/status/1272310242903314435)!!! <3


End file.
